People have always been fascinated with gambling. In fact, Las Vegas, the gambling capital of the world, bases its existence on the fact that people take chances with the aspirations of achieving great gains. Many people consider gambling at a casino to be both fun and entertaining, however, the economic effects can be disastrous. On the other hand, many people do not have the opportunity nor the desire to travel to the few gambling meccas in order to satisfy their thrill for gambling. Many of these people would be satisfied staying at home and enjoying the thrill and excitement of casino gambling except for the tremendous cost involved in assembling all of the different types of gambling equipment.
While there have been some board games disclosed in the prior art which are addressed in one manner or another to a game of gambling, there does not appear to be any such board game which encompasses a structured approach to the casino gambling environment. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,954 to Malisow discloses a board game involving the use of cards, a roulette wheel or dice to determine the payment that a player must make when landing on a particular spot. However, this game does not use gambling or chance taking apparatus to play the particular gambling games themselves.